


Cold Sun

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Father/Son Incest, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Pseudo-Incest, Rape, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Gouzuboro thinks he has Seto in the palm of his hand, but Seto should never be underestimated, even as he is forced to endure regular abuse at the hands of Gouzaburou and his Big Five. For Mokuba, Seto could endure anything.
Relationships: Big Five/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Gozaburo/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	Cold Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryuutchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/gifts).



The limo stopped and Seto's heart started thudding. It always started out that way. 

His palm was sweaty as he reached for the door, pulling it open. The latch opened with an audible _pop_ and it always startled him. He was alone on the street, broad daylight. He could walk away, he could leave this place, but _Mokuba_...

He could never leave Mokuba, and it was for Mokuba that he endured everything.

It was a warm day and Seto felt cold, looking up at the hotel. Another modern high-rise, another expensive suite. Someone was standing in a window behind gauzy curtains in one of the lower rooms, a cheap room. Their shadow imposing, dark, looming.

It wasn't Gouzaburou, he knew that; his heart thudded hard all the same.

It always started out this way...

Seto unrooted himself from the sidewalk, adjusting his jacket before going inside. Hesitation was weakness; he couldn't afford to be weak, not when Mokuba depended on him.

The air was too cold once he was inside the lobby and he felt sticky with sweat, skin itchy and prickling. His boots tapped loud against the floor, echoing. Staff bowed, welcoming him, but he gave them no attention; they were paid to be polite and no doubt paid to look the other way.

Just another distraction, his mind already pulling away, his heart calming.

The elevator ride to the top floor suite was agonizing, but Seto was prepared for this. Just watch the floors getting higher, higher, higher. At each floor, he would leave a little bit of himself behind, to be collected on the way down.

Just a little more, a few more floors...

Seto's nails dug into his palm, harrowed and anxious.

The elevator dinged and Seto jolted, just as he always did, but let out a long breath, calmed.

_Anything for Mokuba._

He stepped into the hallway, the carpet plush beneath his boots, his stride powerful. Control was his, power was for his taking.

The door opened and he was cold, steely, staring straight ahead.

The door latched, Seto breathed.

It was fine; anything for Mokuba.

"The deal still stands, Seto..." Gouzaburou said, as he always did, sitting in an overstuffed leather chair. He shifted and the leather creaked. He leered and Seto only looked at him. "Let me have Mokuba in exchange for leniency on you."

There were no words. He stared long and hard at the man that liked to call himself their father, and then he shook his head _no_. He turned toward the adjoining bedroom, past the kitchenette, where suited men awaited him.

Grins and sneers greeted him, but Seto was calm. He was fine as the coldness crept into his gut, freezing him, everything turning ice blue and grey.

Gouzaburou was behind him now, imposing and dangerous, shutting the bedroom door with a loud clack. The sound spurred Seto on, he pulled at his white suit, deliberate, looking at each man slowly, but avoiding their eyes as his tainted flesh was revealed.

_Anything for Mokuba..._

The bed was soft on his back, a scratchy mustache scraping into his neck. Probaby Crump, maybe Lector… 

It didn’t matter, he just groaned, spreading his bare thighs, accommodating as was expected of him. He exhaled, fingers inside of him, pulling at him, forcing him open as that nasty mustache scraped against his cheek, forcing him into a kiss. Which ever one of them was kissing him, it wasn’t Gouzaburou, that much he could be certain of as his eyes wandered, catching sight of the bastard lounging on the couch, smirking. 

Cold, frozen… Gouzaburou could be like a statue, other times like molten lava with his temper. 

Seto gasped, on his stomach now, dull thudding, his knees pressing into the mattress, sliding against the bedding. Slick, sickening sounds filled the room, murmurs and chatter distracting him, pulling him from the safety he fought so hard to build for himself. 

But it didn’t matter. 

_Anything for Mokuba..._

Seto pushed his hips back, arching, gasping, groaning, whatever it took. A hand was on his cock and Seto hated it, but he endured, watching Gouzaburou as he was fucked and used and abused until a choked off grunt signaled the end, a weight slumping down onto Seto. 

He closed his eyes, breathing hard. He had come, only because he had to, because it was expected of him, but it was anything but enjoyable or blissful as he waited for which ever man it was to get off of him. 

Ah, yes… 

Seto found himself on his knees, the carpet scratchy against his bare skin. Gansely always needed assistance getting hard. Or maybe it was just that Gansely liked to look at him as he debased himself, sucking the older man off, cooing, groaning. Gansely seemed to enjoy that the most. Half lidded eyes looking up, Seto forcing himself down until his nose was in short, scratchy hairs. Bobbing his head, sucking, lapping… 

It hit him in the face suddenly, white and bitter. 

The room greyed at the edges, Seto was pulled away from the eldest man, forced to his hands and knees on the floor. Curtains fluttered from the breeze, the balcony doors left wide open. The hotel was a tall building, this suite at the very top floor, but then, Tokyo was full of high-rises and there was no privacy, even so far up. It was a power play, boastful, arrogant. 

_We can touch you as the world watches and no one will lift a finger to help you._

It was never said, not outloud, but Seto knew it to be true. 

Only Seto could help himself. 

He looked over his shoulder, panting, someone inside of him already, pushing hard. Gouzaburou watched, always watching… 

Fingers curled against the base of his skull and Seto was wrenched back, looking up at Lector. The loyal one, the one that Seto was replacing as head of Kaiba Corp., even if Lector didn’t know it just yet, training his own replacement. 

Lector never was any good at calculations, never could think outside the box. 

Seto let himself be gagged, used. Fucked over and over again as he cried out, muffled or freely. It didn’t matter. No one would come to his aid even if they did hear. 

Johnson was always last, that much Seto could be sure of, bent over the edge of the plush bed. A mouth was on him, loud, lapping at him, eating away all of the filth the others had left on him, _in_ him. 

That alone was never enough… None of it was ever enough for men that felt themselves to be above gods. 

Fools… 

There was only one god in the room, and he sat, watching Seto with careful eyes, on the couch, lounging still. 

Johnson was also the cruelest, using him hard, using him fast. Fingers in his hair yanked hard, tears welling in Seto’s eyes, though he was fairly certain he had been crying even before Johnson got his hands on him. 

Tears weren’t weakness, not his weakness, at least. Tears excited the other men, drove them wild, made them desperate for more, made them hurt Seto that much more. 

All as Gouzaburou watched, contemplating. The smugness has faded, his brow knit in consternation as Seto felt himself slipping. Maybe he imagined the displeased look on his so-called father’s face as he spilled once more. 

Pulled into another’s lap and Seto could barely make out the room, his vision clouded like ice. He didn’t need to see, however, to know this man’s touch… 

_Gouzaburou_. 

“I’m impressed…” Gouzaburou whispered and Seto ground his hips down hard, breath hitching in the way that this _monster_ liked. “Nearly two years since I sold you, and never once have you broken your promise… I’ll make a Kaiba out of you yet.” He grinned, he leered. Gouzaburou looked _so_ overconfident. 

Seto licked his lips, eyes half lidded as he swayed his hips from side to side, Gouzaburou’s cock buried deep. He reached out a hand, long fingers brushing the monster’s hair from his sticky forehead. For this act, only, was he present. He grinned, cheeks hot and flushed. “I’m greedy, as you always say…” Seto raised his hips, falling back down and _keening_. “If I give you Mokuba, there will be less for me…” 

Gouzaburou grunted, grabbing Seto by the hips, hard and bruising. Seto lurched forward, forehead to forehead with the bastard, panting and breath hitching. 

It was agonizing, feeling Gouzaburou pumping into him with brutal force, savage, his teeth grit, jaw tight. Seto grabbed onto Gouzaburou’s face with both hands, looking him in the eye as he was pushed over the edge. “ _K-Kaiba_!” It’s what Gouzaburou liked, the twisted monster that he was. A room full of men watching a teenage boy come undone. Used, abused, tear stained cheeks that flushed bright red… 

Seto cried out, calling out _Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba_ as he came, his cock rubbing against Gouzaburou’s white shirt, sensitive flesh catching on the buttons. The pain spurred him on, pushed him over the edge as he felt his sac drawn up tight, spilling all over Gouzaburou’s stomach. 

The bed was soft against his back, the ceiling spinning. He ached, hole still overstretched, open, filled. He was probably bleeding, but it wasn’t over, not when Gouzaburou came into his line of vision, teeth bared at him, hissing and growling as he used Seto for his own sick pleasure. 

Seto wasn’t finished yet, either. He reached up, tears in his eyes as he made eye contact with Gouzaburou. “ _Kaiba, please_ ,” he whispered and Gouzaburou stuttered, his hips thudding hard against the backs of Seto’s thighs. Hot breath was on his face, Seto pulling Gouzaburou down to kiss him, tongues sliding against one another’s. It was disgusting, Seto swallowing back wave after wave of sickness, but Gouzaburou always mistook it for Seto being overwhelmed, in rapture. 

Arrogant pig. 

Warmth gushed deep, wetness trickled out and Gouzaburou’s weight was atop him. Seto cooed, stroking Gouzaburou’s short hair as he twitched and shuddered beneath the monster. 

Only for this was he present. To twist Gouzaburou around his finger, to act so disgracefully… 

_Anything for Mokuba._

The shower was a blur, getting dressed was automatic. 

The ride back down the elevator was as it always was, collecting the pieces of himself, until Seto realized he wasn’t alone. 

“Perhaps…” Gouzaburou started and Seto managed to stop himself from gasping out and breaking down, his routine, his ritual interrupted. The bastard _never_ left the hotel with him. How did Seto not notice?! 

It didn’t matter… 

Never show weakness, never give your opponent an edge. 

“Yes, father?” Seto whispered, watching the digits on the elevator get smaller and smaller. 

“Hnnn,” Gouzaburou grunted, shifting his stance. “I think it might be time I cut off the Big Five from you… Keep you to myself.” 

“Oh?” Seto looked up at the monster, curious, but he kept his gaze cold and steely. 

“I’m _greedy_ too, you know…” he leered. 

Seto let a small smile escape his lips, but overconfidence would not be Seto’s undoing. “I thought you enjoyed watching me suck cock, fucked and used by your puppets…” 

It was too quick for Seto to react, slammed against the elevator door with a hard thud that stole his breath. Gouzaburou was seething at him, growling. “You are _mine_ , boy! You hear?!” 

Seto’s gaze softened from steely and cold to coy warmth. “Of course, _Kaiba_ ,” Seto whispered, pushing himself up on his toes as he planted an opened mouth kiss on Gouzaburou’s lips. 

The elevator dinged, they were on the first floor, Gouzaburou still pinning him to the door, but he escaped with a mischievous laugh as the door opened, leaving the bastard there, struck and confused for a moment before he regained his composure. 

“ _Hurry, Kaiba_ ,” Seto called out, boots clacking loud against the floor of the lobby. The sun was on his face, bright and hot, and though he still felt cold, a small amount of warmth started to fill him. 

Gouzaburou was good at controlling people, he was good at making them feel useful to him, only to discard them later… 

The Big Five were on the cusp of being discarded by one Kaiba, only to be picked up by another. 

Gouzaburou made it to easy, so simple and Seto felt his plans begin to move. Just a little more patience, a little more time… 

He could endure, he _would_ endure. 

_Anything for Mokuba._


End file.
